


1. Even Hercules had nothing on Dean Winchester and his hero complex

by oakentrash



Series: Many reasons why Castiel likes Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Many reasons Castiel likes Dean Winchester, semi-meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakentrash/pseuds/oakentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-meta short drabbles on why Castiel likes Dean Winchester, part of a series that i'm trying out. Mostly post-S8, but be warned not to expect linear progression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even Hercules had nothing on Dean Winchester and his hero complex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first posting here at A03 (well the same thing is on my tumblr, but i'm too cowardly to publish it there. well one day then). Hope you like it, and please please give me comments on how to improve my writing.

There are many reasons why Castiel likes Dean Winchester.

He had a certain draw to him, like he was one of the heroes in the legions of stories the human race created and loved. Castiel knew that he was a noble man, a righteous man. His actions and thoughts -well, excepting the carnal indulgences- were that of a righteous man, a protector of the weak.

(What man was perfect anyway? God had surely made man in His image and He Himself was perfection, but the fall of mankind did much to mutate man to draw them away from God)

 

An… ant protecting other ants, Castiel could see the awe in that. 

 

Dean cared not for the bigger picture, but in only how that could potentially hurt the ones he needed to protect. 

He even always tried to protect Castiel, a warrior of the Lord, from those he considered a threat. To Dean, everybody was someone to be protected from “things that go bump in the night” -including Castiel’s brothers and sisters and God Himself- regardless to danger of himself. 

There was something to be said about such unselfish purpose. 

_Nobility, thy name is Dean Winchester._

 

Castiel knew even in his doubts that Dean Winchester was someone to be trusted and saved. The solid trust he had in Dean, the inability to even doubt his intentions was one of the reasons he liked Dean.


End file.
